Fantôme mon ami
by selene Magnus
Summary: post guerre - retour à l'école pour Harry et un certain décédé! ou la mort n'est qu'une seconde vie
1. Chapter 1

**Fantôme mon ami**

- Tu as les yeux de ta mère

_La dernière larme coule sur sa joue ensanglantée, un dernier mot s'échappe si bas que le jeune homme qui le soutient ne l'entend pas._

- Lily

_La lumière vive qui absorbe tout autour, les murs, les gens, les bruits, les sensations. Une forme se détache dans ce blanc immaculé. Ses yeux le brûlent et il a beaucoup de mal à mettre un nom sur cette forme, mais étrangement, si son cerveau ne peut plus rien formuler, son cœur lui la reconnaît aussitôt. Le jeune femme rousse qui s'approche, qui lui tend la main sourit avec douceur. Il tend son bras vêtu de noir pour rassurer son âme en la touchant. Il sait que sa gorge n'existe plus et qu'il ne peut donc prononcer des mots, mais il est certain qu'elle les a entendu, qu'elle connaît désormais tout le bonheur qu'il ressent à la rejoindre enfin_

- Cette année va être évidemment singulière à tous points de vue. Tout d'abord, bien sûr, il y aura des célébrations, de victoire mais aussi de souvenirs pour ceux qui nous ont quitté avec courage. Ensuite, les élèves de 7eme année ont été privés l'an dernier d'examens, pour cause de combats intenses, ils seront donc accueillis cette année pour rattraper cette saison ratée. Il faudra donc faire des aménagements, les classes de 7eme année seront donc en double effectifs, ce qui ne s'était jamais vu de toute l'histoire de l'école. Du point de vue professoral, nous avons perdu deux professeurs que nous n'avons pas pu remplacer. La Défense contre les Forces du mal sera assurée par tous les autres enseignants qui se partageront les classes. Pour les… potions, le cas est plus complexe. Le professeur Slughorn retournant à sa retraite bien méritée, sera remplacé par un ancien élève assez doué en potion. C'est une mesure provisoire, nous espérons pouvoir le remplacer par un nouveau professeur diplômé, quand nous en aurons recruté un. Je vous souhaite donc une agréable rentrée à tous

- Mme la directrice?

- Oui Mr Potter?

- Et qui va devenir le Directeur de la maison Serpentard?

- Euh...nous sommes en pourparlers -_ se contente-t-elle de répondre_

_Les jeunes gens se regardent et Harry confie ses inquiétudes à ces amis._

- J'ignore qui elle va choisir

- Peut-être Malfoy?

- Pitié! Pas lui après Rogue!

- Je ne crois pas que McGonagall ait très envie qu'il se pavane dans ce rôle

- Moi non plus, mais qu'importe qui elle nomme. Il ne faut pas que le nouveau directeur des serpentards ou le nouveau prof de potion devienne comme son prédécesseur

- Y a pas intérêt

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il va hériter du bureau de Rogue

- Et alors?

- Qui sait ce qu'il va y trouver? Des livres de magie noire, des objets de Voldemort, et quoi d'autre encore?

- Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on n'y peut! Ce n'est pas de notre ressort. C'est à la directrice de déménager les affaires de feu Rogue

- Ça m'inquiète

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as encore en tête?

- Je vais aller fouiller ses affaires et faire le tri

- Harry! Tu es fou! La guerre est finie, Voldemort ne reviendra pas!

- Je le sais, mais si quelqu'un découvre les secrets de ce taré, et les sorts que Rogue connaissait, qui sait si nous n'aurons pas dans quelles années un nouveau mage noir?

- C'est pas faux. Tu veux qu'on t'aide?

- Non. Tout seul je passerais plus inaperçu. Notre absence à tous les trois serait tout de suite remarquée

- Ok sois prudent, Rusard traîne encore dans les couloirs

- Promis, à tout à l'heure

_Harry pénétra donc dans le bureau de Rogue puis ses appartements privés, un peu honteux d'avoir menti à ses amis. Il était certain que l'ancien professeur n'aurait jamais laissé traîner derrière lui des objets compromettants, il était bien trop prudent et maniaque. Mais ce qui intéressait le jeune homme, c'était de trouver des souvenirs, sur sa mère. Sûrement que le professeur, vu combien il était épris d'elle, avait gardé des objets, des photos. Bien sûr c'était privé, mais c'était surtout à propos de sa mère! Il avait gardé le silence sur les sentiments de Rogue envers elle, et il ne voulait pas que cela fasse le tour quand la chambre du défunt serait vidée. Ça ne concernait personne. Il avait du mal à accepter l'idée, ne serait-ce que vis-à-vis de la mémoire de son père, alors pas question que les rumeurs et les ragots les plus stupides circulent._

_Il fouilla pendant une heure: c'était impossible qu'il n'y est rien! Il avait forcément une cachette. Il était en train de tâter le sol sous le lit quand il vit une lumière blanchâtre dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce? Pourtant aucune porte n'a été ouverte, il n'avait entendu aucun bruit. Une voix, glaciale, comme sortie d'une tombe s'éleva:_

- Peut-être avez-vous encore besoin d'aide? Potter!

_Abasourdi, le jeune homme sortit penaud de dessous le lit. Il se releva et chercha la personne qui lui avait parlé. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il n'y avait pas non plus la fameuse lumière._

- L'intelligence n'est toujours pas votre fort Potter!

- Qui? Qui est là?

- Qui devrait être ici? Potter, dans cette pièce? Qui est légitimement en droit d'être ici?

- Pro…professeur?... Ro…Rogue?

- Il faut sans cesse vous pousser pour obtenir un semblant de bon sens de votre part! Que cela est épuisant. Mortellement épuisant si j'ose dire

- Mais…mais…

- Oh je connais vos arguments mon garçon, ne vous fatiguez pas la langue à les prononcer

- Où êtes-vous? Je ne comprends plus

- Le contraire m'eut étonné. Je suis juste devant vous jeune homme, juste devant

- Vous êtes invisible?

- Oh j'ai du oublier, je ne suis pas encore bien familiarisé avec ma nouvelle condition

_À ce moment, Harry voit le vide devant lui se remplir de cette lumière blafarde entrevue tout à l'heure, quand il était sous le lit. Mais cette lueur prit la forme du professeur Rogue, tel qu'il l'avait toujours vu, mais….mais ce corps devant lui restait flou et transparent. Exactement comme…_

- Vous! Vous êtes un fantôme!

- Quelle brillante déduction _- fit le fantôme avec ironie -_ Et ça a vaincu la Maître des ténèbres, ça!

- Comment est-ce possible? Est-ce bien vous?

- Y puis-je quelque chose si vous n'avez jamais été attentif pendant vos cours? N'êtes-vous pas sensé à votre niveau d'étude, savoir comment se crée un fantôme?

- Euh si bien sûr

- Alors pour une fois, une seule fois Potter, cesser de poser des questions inutiles

_Harry était au bord de l'évanouissement. Il avait assisté à la mort de Rogue, il était à ses côtés quand il a rendu l'âme et il le découvrit devant lui, viv…enfin mort, mais en fantôme! C'était déjà un choc de tomber sur un nouveau fantôme, mais il fallait que ce soit celui-là. Et il réalisa que s'il avait pensé être débarrassé de Rogue, (malgré les découvertes récentes qu'il avait fait sur ses motivations, cela ne changeait pas en un instant tout le mal que cet homme lui avait fait subir pendant 7 ans) c'était donc une fausse joie. Il avait fait de ses études pas loin d'un cauchemar, et maintenant, devenu fantôme, il pourrait s'adonner à son passe-temps préféré, l'humilier et le harceler. C'était pas juste._

_Puis il réalisa autre chose. Rogue venait de le coincer dans sa propre chambre en train de fouiller dans ses affaires! Cette fois, il était foutu! Les tortures doloris ne seraient rien à côté de ce qu'il allait lui faire!_

- Puis-je enfin savoir ce qu'il vous faut? Les réponses au premier devoir de potion peut-être?

- Euh….non…

- J'ai beau avoir comme vous le savez de très nombreuses et inestimables qualités mais je ne brille pas particulièrement par ma patience

- Je… je venais…pour…

- Oui? Je vous en prie mon cher, poursuivez

_Harry n'en menait pas large. Quelle excuse trouver? Il observait le professeur défunt. Il ne saurait pas quoi, mais il lui semblait différent. Certes, il était mort et fantôme. Son allure sombre et noire était désormais transparente et éblouissante, donc bien moins ténébreuse qu'autrefois, mais il y avait autre chose. Il vit sur son cou la trace des crocs de Nagini, ainsi qu'une plaie, mais comme nettoyée. Il est vrai que les autres fantômes du château exhibaient facilement leurs blessures, mais Rogue avait relevé au maximum son col, comme pour cacher cette morsure. Et puis son visage avait perdu de sa rigueur. Il avait comme un petit quelque chose de joyeux. Joyeux! Depuis quand pouvait-on utiliser ce terme pour décrire Rogue?_

_Harry réalisa alors que cela faisait un moment que le défunt attendait une réponse et que la colère ne tarderait pas à sortir. Aussi osa-t-il tout avouer en un coup._

- Je voulais trouver les choses que vous avez gardées qui concernaient ma mère!

- Oh! Rien que ça?

- Ben oui ! C'est pas rien justement!

- Je vous l'accorde. Ils sont cachés dans l'oreiller ensorcelé. Il suffit de souffler dessus en prononçant le mot latin **somnium**

- Vous dormiez dessus?

- C'est interdit peut-être?

- Ça ne devait pas être très confortable quand même

_Harry prononca le mot et les objets réapparurent sous la couette de l'oreiller. Il les sortit et les observa. C'était de toutes petites choses, d'apparence anodine: une pince enfantine à cheveux avec un papillon, une marguerite séchée et quelques photos. Avant de les regarder, Harry hasarda un regard vers le fantôme._

- Euh...ça vous dérange pas?

- Si cela me dérangeait, Mr Potter, je vous aurais déjà chassé. Mais je préfère que ce soit vous qui les trouviez

- Vraiment?

- Bien que je doute que vous puissiez y puiser la même émotion qu'ils renfermaient pour moi

- Je peux les regarder? Les photos?

- Oui, c'était pendant notre adolescence. Nous étions amis

_Et là, Harry est témoin d'un évenement incroyable, comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé être le témoin_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Et là, Harry est témoin d'un événement incroyable, comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé être le témoin_**

_Severus Rogue lui sourit. Harry aurait vu sa mort arriver, cela l'aurait moins pétrifié. Jamais, jamais il n'avait vu un sourire sur le professeur. Des rictus, des semblants de sourires moqueurs, oui, mais pas un sourire éclatant comme celui-là. Des dragons, des basilics, des mages noirs, tous les adversaires que Harry a pu affronter dans sa jeune vie, lui semblaient moins étranges que ce sourire, et son attitude gentille. Il n'avait pas cherché à l'épouvanter, à lui crier dessus ou le menacer. Il en resta bouche bée._

- N'oubliez pas de bien refermer la porte en partant Potter

- Vous vous en allez?

- J'ai mieux à faire que de vous servir de nounou, même si j'ai toute l'éternité désormais

_Ceci étant dit, le fantôme s'évanouit en un instant. Remis de ces émotions, Harry met les photos dans sa poche et les petits objets de retour dans l'oreiller. Il est encore tout étonné quand il sort de la pièce. Il voulait essayer de comprendre cet homme, qui l'avait protégé en secret tout en le haïssant. Mais cette visite n'avait fait que rajouter d'autres questions._

_Au lieu de retourner dans sa tour, il décide d'en parler à la directrice. Il y a quand même un nouveau fantôme dans le château!_

_Le professeur McGonagall écoute les explications de Harry, mais il la sent un peu gênée. Elle finit par lui dire qu'elle était au courant de cette "présence" mais elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncer. Car fidèle à lui-même, l'ancien Serpentard avait eu des exigences. Minerva lui raconta en primeur les décisions communes: Severus avait promis de ne pas chercher à effrayer les élèves, ni de voler la place du Baron sanglant, le fantôme officiel des Serpentard. Celui-ci avait déjà envahit le bureau de la directrice en représailles. En contrepartie, l'ancien professeur récupère ses appartements, sa fonction de directeur de sa maison et est autorisé à traîner dans les couloirs et les salles de cours, s'il ne dérange point les enseignements._

_Mais très vite, les élèves et professeurs vont s'apercevoir qu'il va mettre son nez partout. Il se mit à espionner son jeune remplaçant, qui très vite va lui laisser la charge de réciter le cours et de surveiller les actes des élèves, pour s'épargner de longues et cinglantes critiques. Le jeune enseignant ne sera plus que relégué à la partie physique du cours, réalisant la potion, écrivant au tableau et annotant les copies, sous la supervision de Rogue. Pour les élèves, qui avaient espéré un changement dans la matière des potions, le soulagement fut de courte durée. Rogue dirigeait tout, il était toujours partout et ses coups de langues acérés faisaient toujours mouche. En somme, rien n'avait changé._

* * *

_Par un bel après-midi sans cours, Harry, appuyé à la fenêtre pour prendre l'air, voit Rogue dans le parc, adossé à un arbre. Depuis quand les fantômes sortent de la maison? Il semble attendre, attendre quoi? Puis il voit une personne le rejoindre. Il est assez loin mais cette silhouette ne peut se copier: c'est sa mère! _

_Sa mère qui vient de s'approcher du professeur, qui en réponse lève une main qu'il pose sur le visage de la femme. Harry le voit très nettement qu'il lui caresse le visage et ensuite qu'il l'enlace. N'y tenant plus, il se rue dans les escaliers._

- Comment osez-vous draguer ma mère? _- demande-t-il furieux en s'approchant en courant._

- Harry, mon chéri...

- Alors tu viens jusqu'ici pour LE voir, mais tu ne penses même pas à parler à ton fils?

- Jaloux le petit Potter_? -ironise l'homme._

- Enfin Maman? Tu sais combien tu m'as manquée? J'aurais bien aimé moi aussi te voir plus souvent qu'une fois tous les trois ans!

- Mon chéri, ne m'en veux pas, mais c'était une maman que tu voulais, pas un vieux fantôme

- Tu ne seras jamais vieille Lily

- Merci Severus

- Non mais c'est fini, oui?

- Retournez à vos devoirs Potter, et laissez les fantômes à leurs affaires

- Vous semblez oublier, Mr le Joli Coeur, que ma mère est MARIEE!

- Je vais vous...

- Et avec mon PERE!

- On se calme les garçons! Harry, je crois que cela ne te concerne en rien. Je suis heureuse de te revoir mais Severus a raison. Profite de ta vie et laisse-nous vivre notre mort

- Et Papa? Il est où? Ça lui ferait plaisir peut être s'il vous voyait...

- Ton père est au courant

- Et... et il laisse faire?

- J'en ai discuté avec lui, et il n'est pas opposé à ce que je voie Severus de temps en temps...en vieil ami

- Tu parles d'un ami! Il te regarde comme s'il allait te dévorer!

- J'ai un peu plus de correction que vous, jeune homme. Je ne me suis jamais exposé dans les couloirs au su et au vu de tous, pour bécoter une jeune fille, plus jeune et donc plus naïve que moi! Même au temps de ma prime jeunesse, je savais dompter mes hormones, contrairement à vous et à tous vos condisciples!

- Parce que aucune ne voulait de vous!

- Harry, cela suffit! Je te prie de faire des excuses à Severus pour l'avoir insulté et à moi pour oser contredire mes décisions!

- Mais Maman?

- Excuse-toi sur le champ, Harry James Potter! Sinon il t'en cuira!

- Mmmmrgrjemexcuse

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme vent aujourd'hui. Je crois que cela m'a empêché d'entendre vos excuses Potter

- Severuuuus!

- Je m'excuse, voilà!

- Un peu de correction ne serait pas de trop Potter. On ne dit pas "je m'excuse" mais "excusez-moi" à moins d'avoir été élevé au milieu des hypogriffes. Et un peu plus de conviction dans votre voix aurait été plaisante

- Je n'ai pas pour but de vous rendre la vie, pardon la mort, plus plaisante

- Voulez-vous qu'on en reparle dans un couloir sombre au milieu de la nuit? Voulez-vous que je vous traverse pour glacer vos os jusqu'à la moelle? Voulez-vous qu'à chaque fois que le sommeil vous approche, je vous réveille en sursaut?

- Severus! Tu m'avais promis de te calmer!

- Oui Lily, pardonne-moi

- Si tu n'arrive pas à être ne serait-ce que aimable avec Harry, je vais être obligée de...

- Non! Non je vais être aimable. Tout ce que tu veux Lily... je t'en prie

- Tu vas te contenir?

- Oui je promets. Lily...

- Quoi?

- J'ai une surprise pour toi

- Vraiment? Qu'est-ce?

- C'est à côté du lac. Viens avec moi

- Maman?

- À plus tard mon chéri. Je passerai te dire au revoir d'accord?

_Elle suit Severus vers le lac, laissant seul son fils._

- Oh Severus! C'est magnifique!

_Elle observe un champ entier de fleurs blanches._

- Comment est-ce possible? Ce n'est pas la saison!

- Elles ont été élevées en serre. Approches, tu peux les toucher

- Mais? C'est incroyable? Je devrais les traverser!

- J'ai inventé une potion. Ce sont des fleurs-fantômes. Je les ai crées pour toi, mon ange.

_Il en cueille une qu'il accroche dans sa chevelure, comme un enfant._

- Aucune fleur ne pourra t'égaler, tu es si belle ma Lily

- Severus...comment as-tu fait? Tu ne peux plus rien toucher, ni fleur ni chaudron

- Il se trouve que j'ai un étudiant très doué en botanique. Pas à grand chose mais en plantes, je dois l'avouer mais si cela me coûte de le dire, il maîtrise correctement. Il a fait pousser les fleurs, puis les a plantées ici. Je l'ai ensuite dirigé pour qu'il réalise la potion. Ce ne fut pas sans mal, je t'assure. Longdubat ne sait pas toucher un chaudron sans le faire exploser. Enfin bon, nous avons réussi. En échange, je vais l'aider dans ses devoirs. Il a arrosé les fleurs de cette potion. Elles se sont transformées en fantômes, que nous pouvons donc toucher. Tu peux même t'allonger dessus, comme autrefois...tu te souviens?

- Oui Severus, je me souviens. C'est agréable de te voir sourire Sev, ça faisait longtemps

- C'est parce que je ne croyais pas que c'était pour moi

- Quoi donc?

_Il tourne sa tête vers elle :_ - Le bonheur

_Elle sourit, il s'enhardit. Il se glisse plus près d'elle, lui caresse la joue._

- Lily... je voudrais...je voudrais ...te demander...

- Si j'aime ces fleurs? Ou si j'aime être allongée dans l'herbe? Ou si...

- Si tu accepterais d'être ma femme

_Elle se redresse sur son séant, choquée._

- Severus! Tu oublies James? Je suis sa femme!

- Non, tu es sa veuve

- Severus!

- Le contrat de mariage lie deux êtres jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. La mort vous a séparés, tu n'es plus sa femme

- Mais?

_Il lui prend doucement une main qu'il attire jusqu'à ses lèvres._

- Je veux juste être auprès de toi. Je t'aime tellement. Au delà de la mort, au delà de tout. Je...j'accepterai ...tout... même si tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais ne redeviens pas sa femme, reste libre...reste toi, juste toi

- Severus...

- Je ne veux plus te perdre, plus jamais...plus jamais. Tu m'as tellement manqué. C'était ... pire que la douleur, pire que tout. S'il n'y avait pas eu ton fils à protéger, je t'aurais rejointe aussitôt

- Écoutes-moi Severus

- Oui

- Je ne veux pas non plus être loin de toi, et je ne veux plus te faire souffrir. Mais je ne peux t'épouser, tu comprends?

- Oui. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller à imaginer que tu puisses vouloir de moi

- Je vais rester ton amie, je vais venir te voir, passer du temps avec toi. Et avec mon fils aussi, je l'ai trop négligé, je veux me rattraper

- J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, à ce propos

- Tu me gâtes trop Sev

- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi

- Si cela te fait plaisir

- Infiniment plaisir. C'est le seul but de toute ma vie, et ma mort. Veiller sur toi, te voir heureuse

- À part essayer de me faire rougir, c'est quoi ton cadeau?

- C'est un petit flacon qui se trouve dans mon bureau. Il faudra que tu demande à Harry de t'en asperger et alors...

- Alors quoi?

- Tu verras. C'est le procédé inverse de la potion fantôme. Son effet est très temporaire, mais je suis sûr de te faire plaisir. Tu en profiteras avec ton fils. Et peut-être aussi que j'arriverais un peu à me racheter à ces yeux

- Tu es si étrange Sev. Tu as passé toutes ces années à mentir, te dissimuler, tout ça pour pouvoir protéger Harry. Et pourtant tu étais cruel avec lui. Pourquoi? Ce n'était qu'un enfant innocent, et toi, tu le traitais comme un coupable

- Je n'ai aucune excuse, je sais bien. J'étais...tellement brisé. Je t'avais perdue, à jamais. Je voulais mourir, j'ai attendu longtemps pour pouvoir te rejoindre. Car je devais réussir ma mission. Sauver ton fils pour qu'il puisse détruire Voldemort, pour te venger. Seulement...quand je l'ai eu en face de moi, je...je n'arrivais pas à me contenir. Ça faisait si mal. De le voir. Lui, et pas toi. Beaucoup de sentiments se mélangeaient en moi. La joie de te voir à travers lui, à travers vos yeux magnifiques. L'envie de le considérer, de l'aimer... comme le mien, le nôtre. Mais toujours ce visage, ce nom, entre nous, la jalousie qui montait. Et puis il y avait aussi mon rôle de faux mangemort. Je devais faire croire à Voldemort que je détestais son ennemi, il ne fallait pas qu'il découvre mes sentiments réels. Alors il était plus facile de les enfouir sous de la haine. C'est pourquoi j'ai laissé ma rancœur grandir. C'était plus simple et plus sécurisant

- Personne au monde n'aurait pu survivre à ça. Tu ne méritais pas de supporter tout ça

- J'étais coupable. Ce fut ma punition

- Sev


	3. Chapter 3

- Tu es sûre Maman? Ça va faire quoi?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, c'est une potion que m'a préparée Severus. C'est une surprise, il n'a rien voulu me révéler

- Quoi? Pas question que j'essaie sur toi! Qui sait les conséquences?

- Je te dis que c'est Severus qui a crée cette potion

- Justement!

- Harry! J'ai confiance en lui, je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre de ces expérimentations. Vas-y! Asperge-moi!

- Tu es certaine Maman? Et si jamais ça te...

- Quoi? Me tuer? Vas-y mon chéri

_Le jeune homme s'exécute un peu inquiet. C'est étrange d'asperger un fantôme, surtout que rien ne se produit._

- Ça ne fait rien du tout!

- Pourtant... je me sens un peu...bizarre

- Tu...tu n'es plus transparente Maman! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je ne sais pas...je...mon corps devient ...solide! je peux sentir les objets...je peux...je peux te toucher! Harry! Je peux te toucher!

- Oh Maman

_La mère et le fils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, si émus et en larmes._

- Eyh, Rémus? Je suis contente de te voir mais as-tu vu Severus? Je dois absolument lui parler

- Et bien, je ne sais pas, je venais te voir, James me dit que tu es souvent ici

- Oui c'est vrai, entre Harry et Severus, tout mon temps y passe

- Est-ce bien raisonnable? Tu as l'air si euphorique

- Si tu savais, Rémus! Si tu savais ce que Severus m'a fait!

- Quoi? Tu m'inquiète

- Il est... il est ... il est merveilleux

- Vraiment? Ce n'est pas l'image que j'en avais gardé de lui

- Tu sais que cette image est fausse! Tu as appris tout ce qu'il a fait pour l'Ordre! Jusqu'où il est allé!

- Oui je sais, on m'a expliqué, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre et à y croire. La mort de Dumbledore...

- Oui je sais, ce fut une horreur pour vous, vous avez cru qu'il vous avait trahis, mais c'était faux, tu le sais maintenant

- Oui je le sais, Dumbledore nous a expliqué qu'il avait lui-même demandé sa mort, mais ce fut si dur à vivre

- Parce que pour moi, tu imagine que ce fut facile? _- surgit une voix grave derrière eux._

- Severus!

_Lily se jette dans ses bras_. - Oh Severus, merci! Merci! Je n'oublierais jamais! C'était merveilleux, merci, merci!

S- Je t'en prie Lily, je suis content que cela t'aie fait plaisir

L- Il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas apprécier, c'était si gentil de ta part

R- Que s'est-il passé?

L- Severus m'a fabriqué une potion si fabuleuse, que grâce à elle, j'ai pu revivre

R- Pardon?

S- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça Lily

L- Qu'importe! J'ai pu tenir mon fils! J'ai pu le prendre dans mes bras! La première fois depuis dix-huit ans, tu te rends compte Rémus? Tu te rends compte quel homme généreux il peut être?

R- Oui, après avoir été si cruellement traité, c'est miraculeux

S- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Lupin!

R- Ce n'est pas de la pitié Severus, mais du respect. Peut être de l'admiration. Ce que tu as fait, c'est inimaginable

L- C'est vrai Severus, tu as été si courageux

R- Ça va bien au-delà du courage, Lily

L- Toi aussi tu as fait preuve de courage Rémus

R- Oui je me suis battu c'est vrai. J'ai risqué ma vie, mais Severus, c'est... de l'héroïsme. Jamais je n'aurais eu cette force, cette maîtrise...dire que je t'ai haï, je suis désolé Severus, j'avais cru que tu nous avais mené en bateau

S- C'était fait pour justement

R- Quand je pense pourquoi tu as fait tout ça

S- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde! Mes sentiments n'appartiennent qu'à moi seul!

R- Te vexe pas, c'était si noble

S- C'est bien d'une débilité griffondienne ça! Non ce n'était pas de la noblesse, ni de la générosité! C'était de l'égoïsme, tu m'entends? De l'égoïsme pur et dur! Je l'ai fait pour moi seul! Pour me racheter! ...Ou pour me punir, je sais pas _- rajoute-t-il tout bas._

R- Je ne sais pas s'il existe au monde quelqu'un qui ai jamais été capable d'aimer comme toi. Je t'envie

S- Tu m'envies? De quoi? D'avoir souffert vingt ans tout seul? D'avoir perdu le seul être qui comptait pour moi? D'avoir dû mentir, tricher et jouer les monstres? Tout ça pour sauver ce monde qui n'a fait que me critiquer? Et ce gamin qui me déteste!

R- Il ne te déteste pas Severus

S- C'est ça oui

R- En tout cas plus maintenant

L- Severus, tu va bien? Tu ne parles plus!

S- Oui Lily, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis juste atterré par la bêtise de certain

R- Quelle bêtise?

S- La tienne sombre idiot! Tu as eu la chance de vivre l'amour au lieu de seulement l'imaginer et le pleurer! Un amour partagé, tu imagine la chance que tu as eue? Et tu as aussi le bonheur de l'avoir encore à tes côtés pour l'éternité. Et c'est moi que tu envies?

L- Arrêtez un instant! Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger qui a le plus de bleus! Nous pouvons repartir sur de bonnes bases, redevenir amis, qu'en dites-vous? Rémus?

R- J'en serai enchanté

L- Severus?

S- Mrfff

L- S'il te plait Severus, arrête de le haïr, il ne le mérite pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi

- Je ne l'ai jamais haï

R- Vraiment?

S- Qu'avais-je contre toi, en fin de compte? Pas grand chose

R- Malgré ce qu'on t'avait fait à l'école?

S- Tu n'as rien fait toi, c'était les autres

R- Justement, je n'ai rien fait. J'aurais dû plus te défendre, les empêcher de...

S- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas apprécié ton aide, je n'acceptais d'aide de personne, n'est-ce pas Lily? C'est à cause de ma fierté absurde que j'ai perdu ton amitié si précieuse

L- C'est de ma faute aussi. J'aurais dû comprendre toute seule

S- Je ne veux pas que tu te reproche mes erreurs Lily. Tu étais si pure, parfaite. Moi j'étais orgueilleux, je voulais prouver que je n'étais pas un minable, que je pouvais y arriver seul et contre tous. Et ça m'a coûté ton amitié, et mon intégrité. Quant à toi Lupin, je t'ai traité comme un moins que rien, sans que tu le mérite, alors cesse ta compassion envers moi! Au contraire, reproche-moi mon aveuglement, ma jalousie, ma partialité! Je me suis vengé sur toi, tout simplement. Je t'ai critiqué et malmené, parce que je n'avais pas les deux autres sous la main, c'est aussi mesquin que ça

R- Je ne te crois pas, tu es un héros, tu es un humaniste qui a caché pendant plus d'une décennie son cœur

S- Mais c'est pas vrai d'être aveugle à ce point! J'ai caché ma motivation mais pas mon caractère! Je suis loin d'être un humaniste! Je suis un vieil aigri qui n'a fait que se venger de sa vie gâchée sur les autres! C'est ça que tu trouve héroïque? D'avoir effrayé et traumatisé un nombre impressionnant de gosses innocents? De t'avoir rabaissé plus bas que terre à cause d'une malédiction qui t'avait déjà suffisamment pourri la vie?

R- Je ne pense pas cela de toi Severus, pas le moindre de tout ça

L- Même si c'est ce que tu penses de toi-même Severus, personnellement je n'ai plus envie de te tourner le dos, plus jamais

S- Quoi qu'il arrive?

L- Oui, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Tu as été mon premier ami, mon ami d'enfance, celui qui m'a accompagné et guidé dans le monde de la sorcellerie, ce monde qui était si nouveau pour moi. Tu m'as regardé grandir sans rien me dire, sans jamais me critiquer

S- Si, une fois _- fait-il en baissant les yeux._

L- Je te demande pardon Severus

S- De quoi? Je suis le seul coupable

L- De ne pas avoir accepté tes excuses. Moi aussi j'étais vaniteuse. Je t'ai fermé la porte sur le nez, alors que tu avais besoin de moi! Si je l'avais vu à l'époque...

S- Lily...ma Lily, ma fleur de paradis _- Il la prend dans ses bras -_ C'est moi qui ai tant de choses à me faire pardonner

L- C'est déjà fait Severus. Tu as payé toute ta vie pour ça, tu as bien gagné ta rédemption, je t'assure

S- Est-ce que je t'ai gagné toi? C'est la seule chose qui m'importe

R- C'est pas de l'amour mais de l'obsession!

S- Peut-être ignore-tu ce qu'est de vivre dans une totale obscurité? C'était ça ma vie, depuis le début, une existence sombre et solitaire. Aucune attache humaine, aucune destinée glorieuse, ni même heureuse s'il n'y avait eu Lily. Avant elle j'étais rien. Elle m' apporté la lumière, pour l'unique fois de ma vie. Alors oui je suis obsédé par elle! Oui je n'ai vécu que pour elle! Oui je suis mort pour elle! Et si je pouvais recommencer, je ne changerais surtout pas ça! Elle EST ma vie

R- Je comprends Severus, je te jure que je comprends. Nous t'avons tous cru homme sans cœur, nous étions si loin de la réalité

S- Vous aviez raison, mon cœur était mort...avec toi mon amour _- finit-il en se tournant vers Lily et la regardant dans les yeux._


End file.
